


Icy Hot

by minazukihatta



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub, F/M, Food Sex, Inappropriate Use of Food but Who Cares?, Oral Sex, RUBY AND OSCAR ARE OF AGE, Teacher-Student Relationship, They're just in a very unprofessional relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minazukihatta/pseuds/minazukihatta
Summary: Professor Pine has a few icy surprises for his favourite student in the middle of the hottest Mistrali heatwave in years.





	Icy Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assume you're old enough to handle this maturely? Remember, this fic is not for children. Anyway, this goes to the discord group. You know who you are if you're reading this.
> 
> Note: Ruby is 19-21 while Oscar is 29-30 here.

It starts with ice cream. Or at least, Ruby thinks it does.

 

She sits on the floor of Oscar’s apartment, a pillow under her knees, saving her from the hard tiles underneath and in nothing but her professor’s dark shirt and her panties. She hums around the cock in her mouth appreciatively, sweet droplets of vanilla ice cream, pre-come and spit dripping down the member and in her mouth.

 

The air around them is muggy, almost unbearingly so with the heat of pleasure coursing through them. It was the hottest Mistrali heat wave in six years, the weather-woman said. Ruby can swear that this would be the hottest heat wave of her life, double meaning fully intended. The air con on Oscar’s floor was busted and the two electric fans were their only saving grace in the humidity.

 

“ _Carajo, cariño_ ,” Oscar hisses, sending a spike of pleasure through Ruby. Fuck, she loves it when he slips into Spanish. His grip on her hair is firm, not painful, but enough to make the pull pleasant. Oscar guides her along his cock, moving up and down at a steady peace.

 

“Fuck, you’re such a good student,” Oscar says, sliding his cock free from the seal of Ruby’s lips. “You hungry for more?”

 

Ruby swallows, the salty taste of pre-come constrasting the sugary vanilla and easing its way down her throat. She nods, gazing at Oscar in the innocent, wide-eyed way she has come to learn he likes. His expression darkens _deliciously_ at the sight, black holes nearly consuming his hazel eyes.

 

Oscar pats his thigh, beckoning the girl to his lap. Ruby picks herself up from the floor and lets Oscar slide his shirt, much too big for her smaller frame, off her shoulders. He doesn’t let it slip it off completely, knotting the fabric around her wrists and locking them behind her. Oscar keeps a secure hand on her hip as they delicately pull her panties off.

 

Oscar’s fingers slip inside her once her thighs are settled at either side of his legs, thumb works pleasantly against her pearl as his index and middle finger work inside her. Ruby lavishes her tongue on Oscar’s skin, relishing the saline taste of his sweat and nipping his olive skin. A buzz fills her head as Oscar continues to work her open until--

 

“Professor,” Ruby gasps out. “ _Oscar_. C’mon, please, I--ah! Fuck!” Oscar chuckles as his fingers toys with her most sensitive spot inside her.

 

“Remember the rules, Miss Rose,” Oscar replies all too smoothly for her liking. “Can you recite them for me?”

 

“Jerk!”

 

“That’s not a rule.” And retaliates with a hard _smack!_ against her ass with his other hand.

 

“Yo-- _ahh!--_ you make the demands …”

 

Oscar rewards her with a quick kiss, teasing her bottom lip with his teeth. “Mmm-hmm. And?”

 

“Nn-- _Nnngh!_ \--Not to come until-- _ahhh_!--you say so!”

 

She whines when the slender fingers pull out and gasps only a few seconds later when she can feel the cold ice cream against her heated entrance.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Ruby hisses. She’s gonna be so sticky when this is over … She hears Oscar let out a sharp “ _tssk!”_ on the sensitive skin of her neck, his teeth biting into the flesh to muffle it. Ruby looks down between and--

 

The sight nearly has her coming. She does her damndest to hold it in. Oscar’s member, hot and throbbing lying against her entrance, the creamy ice cream melting around her pink folds and his dark cock.

 

“Professor,” she whines. “Please, I’m begging you. I can beg, right?”

 

“Yes, shortcake, you can …” Oscar murmurs. Ruby feels his hands settling on her hips. He’s the one setting the pace. “Ready?”

 

_“Please…”_

 

He gives her a sweet kiss before guiding Ruby down his cock. It’s hot and it’s so cold and, as soon as Oscar starts rocking her, it’s so _good_. The pace is hard and fast, the pace Oscar knows Ruby loves as she lets herself be used like a fucktoy, gasping and moaning.

 

“You’re so sweet,” Oscar says over the symphony of sounds that tumbles out of Ruby’s mouth. “An absolute delight, my.” _Thrust_ . “Favourite.” _Thrust_ . “Treat.” _Thrust_. “I love eating my shortcake.”

 

_“Professor! I--AHH--Huh--”_

 

“I’m getting closer, _Rubí_ ,” Oscar says as he grinds against Ruby. It’s getting too hot, she can’t hold it in, gasping Oscar’s name over and over again like a broken record, oh fuck, it’s so good, she can’t hold it anymore, please, please, _please--_

 

“It’s okay now,” Oscar murmurs. “You can do it. _Let go_.”

 

Ruby keens, tightening around Oscar. Oscar groans, biting her shoulder. Thick ropes of cum spill inside her. Oscar moves them, untying his shirt from her wrists, until Ruby is lying back against the couch, limp and useless. Oscar pulls out, swearing sharply in Spanish.

 

“What is it …?” Ruby mumbles out.

 

Oscar sends her a grin, cocking at one side. “Just admiring the view,” he answers. “Watching as my seed spills out through the ice cream coating your pink entrance …” His fingers flick against the still sensitive skin, eliciting a moan out of Ruby. “Strawberry shortcake with a side of ice cream … I wonder how it tastes …”

 

Ruby watches in excitement as he descends on her, warm tongue greeting her entrance and lapping up the flavours of the ice cream, her slick and his come. Ruby comes again minutes later, grinding against Oscar’s sly mouth and squealing.

 

* * *

 

The heat wave continues the next day as Ruby lies on the couch. Professor Pine's orders: no showers, no cold food, nothing to relieve her from the humidity eating her up, and while he was out, she was to play with herself and. Not. Come.

 

Ruby had thought the lube Oscar had given her was normal lube, but as her insides started to flare in aching pleasure and her need grew better, she soon realised it wasn’t.

 

Ruby wants him. Needs him now. She writhes on the couch, against the towel laid out to catch the stains, naked and covered in sweat. Ruby kneads her tender breast, pulling the nipple.

 

Ruby hears the keyhole slot into the door and, soon enough, Oscar walks through it, cheeks red from the stifling weather outside. He closes it behind him, setting the plastic bag on the counter besides him. He shoots her an amiable smile when he sees her sitting flushed on the couch, like he hasn’t been torturing her with his orders.

 

Oscar greets her with a bruising kiss, one that leave her breathless and needy when he pulls away.

 

“You took so long … “ Ruby whines. “It’s so hot … Please … It’s getting too much …”

 

Oscar comforts her with another kiss, leaning over the  back of the couch to knead her ass.

 

“I’m here now, Shortcake. Give me a few seconds. Okay?”

 

“Hurry …”

 

Oscar pads over to the bedroom and returns a few seconds later with a familiar silver of black cloth in his hands. A blindfold. Ruby lets Oscar tie the silk around her eyes and pick her up until she feels the cool surface of the kitchen table under her.

 

“You trust me?” Oscar asks.

 

“Y--Yeah …”

 

“What’s the safe word?”

 

“Cosmos,” she recites.

 

Oscar’s lips curved into a smile when he pecks her. “Good girl, very good. Keep playing with yourself, okay?”

 

Oscar leaves her again. Ruby’s fingers comforts her through his brief absence, twisting and teasing. Before Oscar, Ruby had never been good at masturbating. It took too long and, more often than not, left her unsatisfied. Then Oscar showed her how to do it, ordered her to sit in his desk chair, and it felt _divine_ to finally come on her fingers as Oscar watched eagerly through the lenses of his square frame glasses.

 

Plastic crinkles. Wrapping paper? Soon enough, Oscar comes back. It’s the warmth of his body that alerts and then it’s his hand gliding down her collarbone, between the valley of her breasts, her toned stomach and joining Ruby’s fingers inside her.

 

“How many of your own fingers are inside, Ruby?” Oscar asks, slipping into his Professor voice, the one that makes it hard to concentrate sometimes in class.

 

“Four …” she answers, weakly. His finger thrust harder inside, leaving her gasping.

 

“And how many of my own?”

 

“Two … Oh, _yes …”_ Oscar’s fingers twist deliciously inside her and she arches off the table. He gently guides her fingers away from her clit. There’s the brief sensation of his lips lapping up her folds, his five o’clock shadow exciting the sensitive skin. Oscar pulls away and--

 

Something long and cold replaces his mouth. Ruby gasps, writing in surprise at the new _thing_ slotting inside her.

 

“Oh Gods …” Ruby says. “What is _that?_ ” She’s burning up and what Oscar just put in her was like _pure ice_. Oscar starts pushing it in and out of her, more of its frosty spear seeping through her wet channel. It joins the sensation of Oscar’s thumb, rubbing her clit in numbing circles.

 

“Play with your breasts.” Ruby’s hands come to grope her breasts. They were a bit small for her liking but she loved the attention Oscar bestowed on them, adoring and teasing all at once. “Tease the nipples …” Ruby did so, tweaking one of the rosy nubs. “Push yourself down on …” Ruby grinds against the cold object. She swears she can feel something wet that isn’t lube or her juices leaking out. “Oh, _fuck_ , you look exquisite.”

 

“Am I doing good, Professor?”

 

“Worthy of an A.” It was simple talk. Despite their relationship, Oscar didn’t dare take it easy on Ruby in class. Nevertheless, she couldn’t help humming on satisfaction. All the while, the new toy inside Ruby was … shrinking ?

 

“Wh--What’s-- _aah!_ \--inside me, Professor Pine?” Ruby asks.

 

“You wanna know?”

 

“Mmm-hmmm.”

 

“Really?”

 

Somehow, the curiosity was making her hunger grow all the needier. The toy presses up against her sweet spot, making ice and pleasure shoot through her.

 

“Well, it’s simple,” Oscar starts to elaborate, thrusting Ruby with the toy through his words. “It’s cold, as you well know. It’s _edible_ .” He was thrusting it in harder and harder, eliciting yelps from Ruby. “ A treat during these oh so _hot_ times. And available for only 3 lien at your local convenience store …”

 

The realisation eventually dawned on Ruby when the pace morphed to unrelenting. “Is that--Oh my _gods!”_ Ruby moans. “You put an icy pole in me!”

 

“Yup,” Oscar _chirps_ , popping the ‘p’. “Are you ready to let go, Ruby? You look ready … Come on, Miss Rose, fuck yourself on the icy pole … _Come._ ” He thrusts the icy pole shallowly inside Ruby, pushing it repeatedly against her sweet spot until she was seizing around the cold mould, arching off the table.

 

Ruby sprawls against the table, huffing and panting. Oscar does _something_ above her, slurping and licking. He was tasting the icy pole, wasn’t he? “Can I-- _hah!_ \--take the blindfold off?”

 

A moment of consideration. Then …

 

“No. Sit up,” Oscar orders, instead. Ruby picks herself up, shifting her hair away from her face. “Open your mouth. Wider .... Good.” Oscar places the cold mass of the icy pole, significantly smaller than what it first was inside Ruby, inside. “Pretend it’s my dick …” Ruby swirls her tongue on the tip and sinks down it, fitting as much as she could inside her mouth. “Good work, Miss Rose. Now come closer …”

 

Oscar’s hand guides her to the edge of the table, bracketing the older man between her legs. His clothed bulge is hot and hard against her. He shifts then, still keeping the shrinking icy pole in her mouth, and soon enough, he’s pushing his cock inside her.

 

“ _Mierda_ ,” Oscar gasps. “So good.” He starts moving inside her, thrusting the icy pole inside her mouth after he moves inside her, not letting her catch a break. Ruby leans up, supported by her arms behind her. The dual sensation of the icy pole sliding into her mouth and Oscar’s cock consume her until she’s gasping around the weight of her mouth. She breathes sharply through her nose.

 

The icy pole is, eventually, reduced to nothing more than a stick inside her mouth. Oscar slides it out, disposing it _somehow_ , and picks Ruby up. They collide into a wall, hands roaming around each other and their lips meet in a wet, sticky dance.

 

“Such a good girl, Ruby, all for me,” Oscar mrumurs. He presses a line of sweet kisses against her beck. “How do you want it? Good girls deserve rewards.”

 

“Hard, please,” Ruby whimpers. “Make it hurt.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Ruby kisses him in assurance. Oscar’s mouth twitches into a savage grin against her mouth as he settles two hands on her hips. He starts pistoning inside her, the force of it all having Ruby bounce up and down along the wall, her hole is assaulted by his thick cock. Ruby wraps her legs around him, holding onto him for dear life as he fucks her like the slut she is.

 

Ruby comes, biting into Oscar’s shoulder and shuddering against him. Oscar still rocks inside her, his own release spilling inside her. He gingerly lowers them to the floor, gently pulling Ruby off his flaccid member and taking her blindfold off.

 

The light hurts her eyes, making them burn, but she adjusts soon enough to turn her attention to the dark mop of hair still lavishing her with attention. Oscar presses soft kisses on her skin, marking up her pale skin with the red bites of his love. She reaches out, holding Oscar in a warm embrace. Ruby lets herself sit there, catching her breath and feeling _used_.

 

Oscar nuzzles his way up to her face, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

 

“You okay, Ruby?” Oscar asks.

 

Ruby nods. “Fine … I wanna shower.”

 

“That can be arranged … Do you want me to wash you?”

 

Ruby thinks about Oscar’s long, slender hands threading their way through her hair. “Yeah … No sex, though. M’tired.”

 

“Fair enough,” Oscar concedes, pressing his lips warmly against hers.

 

The water is cold, washing away the slick sheen of sweat layering the both of them and the heat from earlier. Oscar places Ruby on top of their bed after that, after drying her off and dressing her in his t-shirt, and crawls in besides her.

 

“Thank you for today, Ruby,” Oscar says. “I really appreciated it.”

 

“Mmmm …”

 

Oscar chuckles, kissing the top of her damp head. “Such a good sub,” he coos. “So lucky to have found you before anybody else. Not gonna let anybody have you.”

 

“Hugs …” Ruby whines. Oscar curves behind her, wrapping tight arms around her. Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to snuggle when it was so hot but maybe Oscar would move the fans inside their bedroom? He probably would. He was good to her like that.

 

And as Ruby fell asleep in his arms, she thinks that she won’t let anybody else have Oscar.

**Author's Note:**

> Review? Kudos? Anything would be appreciated.


End file.
